Happiness
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: Hikari has finally reached number one. But how come she's not happy? set in Hikari's POV -one-shot- first S.A. fanfic. slight Hikari x Kei R


"Happiness"

by: Miyo-chan02

disclaimer: I don't own Special A

* * *

It was a fine morning. The sun rose brightly letting out all of its rays. Just seeing the sun smiling down at me, was a good view the start the day.

After all, today is a very special day. Today is exam day. And that would simply mean…

"Another chance to beat Takeshima! " I said as I threw my fist into the air. This is really a good day.

~O~

"Good morning everyone!" like every morning, I exclaimed, making my way to them.

"Same to you." Jun said with a smile.

Beside him, Megumi sat holding her sketch pad that read "Good morning to you too." I returned them a smile.

"Oh you're here already." Came Ryuu with a koala on his arms.

"Wow. What a cute little guy." I said taking a good look at it. The little animal was really cute.

I heard some sounds of crashing plates and other ceramics. I bet its Akira and Tadashi again.

"Good morning Akira! Tadashi!"

"Oh good morning Hikari-chan!" Akira said giving me a hug.

"Yeah mornin'!" Tadashi followed up.

Akira gave Tadashi a glare. "What did you say!?"

"What? I only said good morning!"

Soon, the sounds of ceramics breaking came back.

"So they're at it again huh?" came a voice which seemed very familiar to me.

"Takeshima!" his name escaped my lips.

"Oh. So miss rank number two's here." He said giving me a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" His smirk grew wider.

"I'm telling you! This time I'm really gonna beat you!" I said pointing my index finger at him.

He still had that smirk on. Although his face looked a bit flushed. I wonder if there's something wrong with him. "I've heard that quite a number of times." He said taking away all the worry I had.

~O~

I filled up my seat with a pen in hand and paper right before me. This is it. I studied thrice than before. I know it. I can do this. I worked hard.

~O~

I opened the neatly folded white card. It had four scores. All read 100. And at the bottom, there was a red mark that read "+40"

I rejoiced. This is the highest plus I ever got. But then here's the real deal. What is Takeshima's score?

"Hey… uhm… where's Takeshima?"

"K-kei? Ugh.. well Kei is sick. He has high fever. He can't make it today." Akira explained. I can only reply with an "Oh."

"Anyway, let's look at the results!" she offered as we made our way there.

Taking each step, I looked down and to be honest, I felt a bit nervous. Of all the exams, so far, this one is the one I placed the greatest amount of effort. But then I thought, I shouldn't. I worked hard and there should be no regrets at all.

I didn't even notice that we have halted on our tracks. I didn't even notice that the results are just before me.

"Hikari!" came Akira screeched.

"Y-yes." I bobbed my head up.

"Look!" she pointed at my name.

Hanazono Hikari stood in line with "1" and "440" Does this mean I'm number one?

"Hikari! You're number one!" she said giving me a hug.

"I-Iam? Iam!" a big big smile made its way to my lips. I jumped and returned Akira's hug. I know that its pretty late but now, all I can think about is that I'm number one!

But it came to me. What about Takeshima?

I scanned the table once again in search of his name. Takeshima Kei stood in line with "2" and "439". Wow…It was just a difference of a point. But still, a win is still a win.

~O~

Dismissal time came and I stayed at the greenhouse for a while. I am alone. I'm not entirely sure but by the looks of it, it seems I am.

I sat on the chair comfortably. I was in deep thought. Am I really number one? If I am, how come I'm not that happy.

"Hmmm… why the long face?" Takeshima's voice startled me not by the first time.

"Ha! Takeshima! I finally beat you! You can't call me miss rank number two!" I said once again pointing my finger on him. I expected him to have a shock expression somehow. Just a little bit widening of eyes would be okay. But no. He didn't.

"I know. Congratulations… Hikari." He said. Not with a smirk. Not deviously. Not in a teasing way. He said it with a smile.

"Anyway, I need to go."

"Wait… Akira said you hav—"

"Yeah. Just came here to give my greetings."

I stood frozen to the same spot he left me. Now I found out that there's something wrong. But… I don't know what it is.

~O~

The next day came. I wasn't like usual and I know it. I entered the greenhouse.

"Good morning Hikari!" I didn't see but I know that it's Akira. I looked at her and forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" a frown pasted on her face. I can't worry her like this.

I tried to give the biggest smile I can. "Of course its nothing." . Finally she smiled.

"Congratulations!" everyone said.

Everyone had smiles hanging on their lips. They look happy. Happy that I finally reached my long time goal. But then, how come I'm not rejoicing like them?

I thought that when I finally reached the number one spot, I'd be the happiest, but I was wrong.

The whole time, everyone partied, I stayed underneath a tree. I pretended to sleep, with my legs supporting my head. My hair was enough as a cover to my discontented expression.

It hit me. I know now. That's gotta be it! It now makes sense! I know why…

In a sudden, I felt someone else's presence.

"Long face again. Those who ranked number one shouldn't look like that." He said. I could only nod.

"Why?" he started. I looked at him.

"I though you always dreamt of being number one?"

There was a pause.

"Tell me… would be happy… if you beat someone who suffered of… fever?" his head jolted.

"So you found out huh?" he said averting his eyes from mine.

"Yeah." Finally, I felt relieved.

"So… you're accepting the mere fact, that you're really miss rank number two?" he said with that smirk.

Usually, I'd get mad at him for saying this…

"Yes… for now." I can finally say that I'm happy.

* * *

Author's notes: okie this is my first special a fanfiction so if I made any character OOC, my apologies. someone just asked me to try and write one so here you have it. again this is my first so please be kind. *bows*


End file.
